


Garden

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family Bonding, Gen, Reapers, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: I will take audience with him,the Raven Queen finally said. Now that Kravitz had gotten permission from his mom, as Taako referred to her, it was time to make preparations.---The best way to get to know someone is to explore common interests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place mid 2018. i dont know the exact month yet
> 
> i really love kravitz and angus bonding together, and both being a little wary about the other but still willing to work things out. so heres this
> 
> i dont know how many parts this will be, but it definitely wont be more than 5. the next chapter will be the bulk of the story and much longer than this one (kind of a prologue). also before i post chapter two i will come back and edit this one, and maybe change some things around for continuity

The Raven Queen, once you got past her role in death and destruction, was a rather amusing deity. Her rules and expectations were straightforward. Her inner circle was afforded generous rewards for their work. And, unlike many others, she didn't alter her surroundings to be foreboding (or comforting) when she spoke to her chosen acolytes. She allowed their own imaginations to influence how they saw her.

Kravitz knew she had a particular affinity for bleak spaces and large thrones, though, so he tended to imagine that.

He lowered to one knee in front of said throne, his head bowed and eyes on the cobblestone floor. The room he chose was long and bleak, wide openings in the stone walls acting as unglazed windows that let in a bracing cold. The image was so clear he could feel the wind ruffling his hair.

After a perfectly nerve-wracking amount of time, the Raven Queen stood, stepping down and forward off her black stone dais until the hem of her worn black robe was just visible out of the corner of Kravitz' eye. _Speak,_ she said directly into his mind, but not unkindly.

Kravitz bowed his head further. "My… my boyfriend's son wishes to speak with you. He's a very curious and intelligent boy and, well… I thought you would be amenable, Goddess."

The Raven Queen's palpable humor increased. _Boyfriend?_ she projected. Kravitz was pretty sure that, as long as he had been in her service, he was completely devoid of family. She had every right to tease him about stumbling over Taako's affectionate title.

"Err, well…," he continued to stutter. "He likes to be called that, yes. I wouldn't presume to call Angus my _own_ son." Kravitz shut his mouth abruptly, suddenly becoming aware of his rambling. The stone floor of the Raven Queen's chamber was cold and damp, and starting to make Kravitz' knee ache, so he concentrated on that instead.

Never mind Taako's trust in him to keep Angus safe while the kid sated his curiosity. Kravitz had the feeling that Taako having _this_ amount of faith in anyone was a rarity.

 _I will take audience with him,_ the Raven Queen finally said. Her mental voice was both dismissive and final. When Kravitz glanced up again, she was gone, and he was kneeling in the center of a ritual circle on the forest floor. Now that he had gotten permission from his mom, as Taako referred to her, it was time to make preparations.

* * *

Taako's sudden hesitation surrounding the whole thing was obvious in his expression. He sat quietly off to the side while Kravitz and Angus planned on the dining room table, Kravitz explaining the correct etiquette when addressing the Raven Queen and how _not_ to get trapped in the Astral Plane.

Angus soaked in this information like a sponge to water, eyes wide behind his round glasses. The only time he interrupted Kravitz' careful instruction was to ask, "Do you still have your scythe?" when Kravitz described tearing a hole in planar fabric without a ritual circle.

Kravitz' eyes flickered to Taako, who was pointedly not looking at the two of them, and then back to Angus. "I do. But it's hard to manifest without… the whole Reaper package."

Angus blinked and sat back in his chair. "I'm not afraid of Reapers, Kravitz, I promise," he said. "I would really like to see. I-If it's not an imposition."

Rationalizing to himself that his Reaper form couldn't be worse than whatever Angus thought the _Raven Queen_ looked like, Kravitz nodded. He stood up and circled around the table toward the living room so he had a bit more space. Then he concentrated on the feel of his scythe in his hand, the freezing cold of the wooden handle and the gleam off the blade. His blood ran cold and he heard Angus gasp.

When Kravitz looked down, the scythe was in his skeletal hand, most everything except his fingers covered by the sleeve of his robe. He felt lighter than air, his feet hovering ever so slightly on the ground--it helped him move quickly after his targets, and also scared the crap out of them.

Besides the initial rush of air, Angus had the exact opposite reaction to what Kravitz was expecting. He stood up as well and came forward, hand hovering a few inches from Kravitz' robe. "May I?" he asked, looking up into Kravitz' blood red eyes in skeletal eye sockets without a hint of fear.

"Ah, sure." Kravitz tilted his scythe blade off to the side just in case while Angus brushed tentative fingers over the heavy fabric of his black robes.

"Really cold," Angus said, almost to himself. He pulled away within a few seconds, holding the hand that had touched the robe in his other, body-warm one. "Will the Raven Queen's chambers be cold?"

Kravitz shrugged one shoulder, tossing his scythe up in the air and watching it disappear just before impact with the ceiling. The rest of his body began to change back to its normal Half-Elf form, robes falling away from his clothes and disappearing before hitting the floor, much like the scythe. "Not if you don't want it to be. Much of the Raven Queen's appearance is up to whoever performs the ritual."

Taako finally spoke up from his corner. "Angus will be performing the ritual himself?" he asked, oddly serious. He had a white-knuckle grip on his phone.

"Well, yes," Kravitz said slowly. "I'll be present, to guide him, but _he's_ seeking audience with the Raven Queen, not me."

"I'll be careful, Taako," Angus added, turning from the spot where Kravitz' robes disappeared to look at his father instead.

Taako sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about," he said under his breath.

Before Kravitz could even make a move to explain, or comfort him, Angus crossed the room and gently laid his hands on Taako's. "I think it would help if Kravitz explained it to you. The ritual components are pretty much what you would use for a complicated spell. There isn't even any blood!"

Taako, who had been studying Angus' face as he spoke, looked over his shoulder at Kravitz. "And no part of the ritual involves Angus' soul leaving his body?"

"No, not at all," Kravitz quickly confirmed. He felt oddly exposed now, standing in just jeans and a button down shirt instead of his heavy cloak, feet planted firmly on the floor. "Technically, he'll be summoning her with a high level Conjuration spell. She'll occupy the Material plane, instead of the other way around."

Angus' grin was almost bright enough to see through the back of his head. "I'll get to cast powerful spells, like you!" he said excitedly. Taako smiled back automatically but it was still weak and unsure.

That dim expression sent a wave of affection through Kravitz. He walked up next to Angus and gently placed his hand on Taako's cheek, tilting his head up. "I promise, I won't allow any harm to come to him." Taako pressed his lips together in a thin line, nodding. "Next time we'll go on a slightly more normal trip."

Angus giggled, hiding his mouth behind one hand. "I bet most people don't visit the Raven Queen!" he added.

Taako put his phone on the table and instead gripped Angus' free hand. "I bet not, pumpkin. Tell you what." He gently extricated himself from the both of them and stood up, hands on his hips, head tilted in normal Taako's arrogant fashion. "You explain the whole process to me while we make dinner. You're welcome to help, Krav."

Kravitz smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Taako's mouth. "I'd love to, darling." Score one for the Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you think RQ will like angus? i think shell love him : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is double the length of the last one, but it isnt really the main part of the story yet T__T i wonder if chapter three will be triple TT__TT
> 
> i think you will enjoy what happens, though
> 
> thank you wolfskater63 for several guiding questions to this chapter

"What are you going to do today, Taako?" Angus asked quietly from just outside Taako's open bedroom door. The Elf was pacing restlessly and only noticed Angus when he spoke up. Then he turned on his heel and began rummaging through his desk drawers like that was going to fool Angus into thinking he _wasn't_ entirely too stressed out.

One very important part in keeping Taako happy was making sure he was sufficiently distracted. It was a lesson Angus learned the hard way over his years in Taako's care, and it proved invaluable. During Angus' brief insomniac stint, Kravitz' suggestion of researching sleep specialists kept Taako's mind occupied enough that they were _both_ able to sleep. Even earlier in their relationship, after the car crash, Taako busied himself with insurance and shopping for a new car to keep from hovering at Angus' bedside.

Before Kravitz came to pick him up, Angus was determined to find something engaging to take up Taako's time. If that meant inviting Lup or Magnus or Merle over for him, so be it.

Taako gave up his pretend search after a few seconds, planting both hands on his desk and leaning forward with his head bowed. "You know, laundry, dishes, that kind of thing. I'm not going to _worry,_ if that's what you're asking," he said through his teeth.

Angus walked into the room and sat down on Taako's bed. "Yes, you are. I know you."

Taako finally looked over at him, and Angus fought a sympathetic wince. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before, despite Angus' insistence on sleeping in his bed with him. The dark circles under his eyes made him look almost late-twenties in Human years-- _old_ , for Taako. His visible exhaustion was unsettling. 

"I'm not," Taako denied again, standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest. He never looked particularly large or imposing but in the dim morning light against the off-white paint in his room he looked even smaller. "I don't really think the Raven Queen is going to fuckin' hurt you or anything."

Angus thought for a moment. "Do you think Kravitz is?" he asked, coming to the next logical conclusion.

"Istus, no." Taako smirked, some of his normal humor returning. "He loves spoiling you, kid. Nah, I'm not worried about him. Or, at all," he added quickly.

"Then what's wrong?" Angus was starting to get worried himself. It wasn't like Taako, who was an open book when it came to Angus, to be so unreadable. Maybe it was about something that had nothing to do with Angus or the Raven Queen at all… and in that case, Angus had no clues and no leads.

He prided himself on being observant and compiling evidence, like his hero Caleb Cleveland, Kid Cop. Caleb would definitely solve this case.

Taako just shook his head. "Leave it be, Angles. I'm fine." Angus nodded, and made a mental note to explicitly _not_ leave it be. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your ritual? Do you have all your components?"

Angus allowed Taako to steer the conversation away from himself because, no matter what he claimed, Angus knew he was at least partially nervous about Angus' plans that day. "I do. I only needed powdered iron and silver, and Kravitz said he would bring the rest."

"Need any money? Food?" Taako stepped forward, cupping Angus' face in his warm, long-fingered hands. "Have your phone?"

"No, no, and yes, dad." Angus smiled when Taako kissed his temple as if he were checking for fever. He fussed over Angus like he had when Angus was much younger and more vulnerable--now he was almost nine-years-old. Practically an adult. "Do you think my clothes are okay?" he asked, figuring fashion would make a temporary distraction.

Taako did lean back and take in Angus' outfit. Angus wasn't really sure what to wear to meet a deity, so he chose smart black trousers and a hand-knit green sweater from Julia. Taako detangled his hair two days previous, so he wasn't particularly worried about that, and he cleaned his glasses thoroughly. With _liquid lens cleaner_ , even.

Taako, never one to mince words when it came to others' appearances, studied Angus with a critical eye. "Perfect, bubeleh," he finally replied. "Who taught you to dress so well?"

Angus rolled his eyes, which made Taako cackle.

The doorbell sounded from the front room and Taako stifled his laughter, getting a hold of himself. "Okay, you little shit. Your ride's here." Angus nodded and rushed back to his room for his bag while Taako buzzed Kravitz up.

After making sure his components were all separated and packed, his wand was in the side pocket, and his phone was charged, Angus slung his bag over his shoulder and trotted out to the living room. Kravitz and Taako were kissing--Angus stuck his tongue out, disgusted--and broke apart when he entered.

"All right?" Kravitz asked, looking down at Angus with a smile. Really, Kravitz was the best person to date Taako, in Angus' opinion. He was nice and sweet and treated Angus very well, so Angus had no need to Home Alone him out of the apartment. He was rich, but not in a mean way, like holding his money over Taako's head. _And_ he knew all sorts of things about the planar system that Angus was very interested in.

Angus grinned right back. "Hi Kravitz!" he said brightly. "You and Taako can kiss, I don't mind."

"Not for baby eyes," Taako smoothly spoke over him. "And you hate it anyway, my dude."

"I do hate it, yes," Angus confirmed. Kravitz pressed his lips together and looked away like he was trying not to laugh.

Taako playfully pushed two fingers against Angus' forehead. "You're burnin' daylight, pumpkin. You two should get going. I want him back before ten," Taako said, this time directed at Kravitz. "No late night shenanigans."

"You have my word," Kravitz confirmed. "You look dashing, Angus. Are you ready?"

Angus tried to tamp down both his nervousness and excitement. "Mm-hm!" he hummed. But before he could even think of leaving, he reached both arms up to Taako, who instantly swept him into a tight hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, baby," Taako murmured into his hair as he rubbed gently up and down Angus' back.

"What _wouldn't_ you do?" Angus shot back, grinning when Taako snorted.

After a few moments Taako released him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants instead. "Go on, get!" he said, gesturing at the door with a nod of his head. Angus waved goodbye and lead the way outside, taking the stairs to the first floor two at a time and rushing out onto the sunlit sidewalk.

"Where are we doing the ritual?" he asked breathlessly, practically vibrating in place.

Kravitz, on the other hand, was a picture of serenity. He smiled his little half-smile down at Angus and said, "Not so fast, Angus. There's a few things we need to do first. Do you mind walking?" Angus shook his head and Kravitz inclined his, and then set off in the opposite direction of the nearest path into Neverwinter's forest.

Angus usually let Taako, or really any member of his family, fill the quiet when they were with each other, so walking with Kravitz in complete silence was a new experience. Thankfully Kravitz didn't attempt to slow down for him; Angus was well-versed in trotting beside Taako, who walked at a borderline breakneck pace despite his general laziness.

Getting ten minutes further into the city rather than out of it had Angus confused enough to speak up. "I thought the ritual needed a natural clearing?" he asked, voice soft because he half-didn't want Kravitz to hear him. Again, they weren't often alone together, and Angus wasn't sure how far Kravitz' patience with him would stretch.

Kravitz looked down at him, lips quirked on one side. "Very good, Angus. I'm glad to see you're learning." Angus stood a little straighter, feeling a rush of pride at the praise (and also a rush of blood to his face in embarrassment). "To be honest, I don't think you could complete the ritual if you began it right now. I think we should talk it out a bit more."

"Ah, okay." Angus quieted again, gripping the strap of his bag with both hands. Then he asked, "Do you think I can get it, on my first try?"

"Well," Kravitz said slowly, "I certainly didn't. But I didn’t have any magical experience at all. Taako says you're well on your way to second level spells and you're not even ten!"

Angus blushed harder and ducked his head. "I want to be as powerful as him, one day. He doesn't really show me a lot of his spells but he's at least level seven." Angus _didn't_ say that the reason he knew this was because Taako threatened to cast Arcane Sword on Angus' birth father if they ever met.

"I'm sure one day you will be. But Taako's, what, a century old?" Kravitz stopped suddenly, turning to push open the door of a building and gesturing Angus inside.

"He doesn't like to talk about his age," Angus hedged, and Kravitz hummed agreeably.

It took a few seconds for Angus to realize where they were. "Starbucks?" he asked aloud, tilting his head back to look up at Kravitz, who was standing behind him.

Kravitz just blinked and nodded. "Caffeine, for concentration. Also I haven't eaten breakfast, so." He ushered Angus forward into the long line of people desperate for coffee. When it was their turn, he ordered a plain black coffee and then turned to Angus, who was distracted by the sheer _amount_ of options on the board behind the cashier.

"How about a mocha frappuccino, sir?" the cashier suggested to him. He paused, not really sure if she was addressing him at first, and then nodded rapidly. Kravitz, amused throughout, paid for them and asked Angus to go find seats.

In a few minutes he came back with their drinks and sat across from Angus at the small, round table he chose near the back of the café. "Very secluded," Kravitz complemented, and didn't even insist on taking the seat with his back to the wall that Angus had already perched in. "Before I begin, is there anything you want to know?"

Angus had so much he wanted to ask that he didn't know where to begin. He stirred his frappuccino with his straw, trying not to touch the freezing plastic of the cup that reminded him so much of Kravitz' Reaper robe. "I have some personal questions," he said, hesitant.

"Ask away. _Anything_ you want to know." Kravitz leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles to the left of the table. "We haven't really, er, talked about this but… Taako and I have been together for just about a year. I feel like I don't know you half as well as I know him… or the other way around. And, u-uh."

He paused, and Angus also stopped absently stirring his drink. Kravitz could barely meet his eyes anymore from how nervous he was. "I need to talk to both you and Taako before we make permanent plans, but I see us staying together for a… a long while. I don't want us to be strangers, you know?"

Angus couldn't say he had seen this coming, but then again, he wasn't really used to permanence in his life in any capacity. He was pretty sure Kravitz was saying he wanted to _marry_ Taako, who, to Angus, didn't really seem like the marrying type. "Okay," he said, just to give an answer.

Kravitz placed his coffee back on the table instead of continuing to fiddle with the paper cup. "I-It's really something to talk about later. I didn't mean to derail you."

"No," Angus said, shaking his head. "I would rather know now." He sipped at his drink and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "So, my first question. Why aren't you a Reaper anymore?"

"Hm. I wouldn't say that I'm not. I dedicated many years of service to the Raven Queen, and she chose to release me from… well, active duty," Kravitz said with a laugh.

"Why? I mean," Angus backtracked, flustered by how blunt he was being. "Why did you stop? And why work in an _office_?" He frowned at the thought of it, working the same job day in and day out. "Taako works in an office and he says he _hates_ it."

Kravitz' mouth twisted in displeasure. "I know. But my job isn't like that. I enjoy working with music, and with people, and part of the marketing work I do is listening to music and developing the most engaging visual material to go along with it. It's really rather innovative… I'm sure I could get you a day in my office, if you'd like."

It sounded intriguing, the way Kravitz phrased it. Angus shrugged rather than reveal his hand and admit he did want to see what Kravitz did for a living, something Taako taught him kind of indirectly. Taako always lamented the rest of their family's habit of wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

"Is that why she agreed to see me? Because she trusts you?" Angus knew some deities selected favored followers for various purposes, but he'd never heard of one treating a follower so kindly for no reason. He wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth, at least not to the Raven Queen's face, so he figured asking Kravitz wouldn't hurt anything.

For his part, Kravitz shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Partly. I think she genuinely wants to meet you. She doesn't often speak with living beings."

Angus opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Then, suddenly nervous, he leaned forward and whispered, "Are you… undead?"

"No! No," Kravitz quickly denied while waving his hands in front of him. "I'm a perfectly healthy _living_ Half-Elf. But she knows me. I think, to her, I've become predictable." He chuckled mournfully. "A long time ago, _I_ was her shiny new toy."

Relieved, Angus took a sip of his chocolate drink. Those claims would require outside confirmation, of course, but Angus trusted Taako to know if his own boyfriend was a product of Necromancy.

He was about halfway through the cup when Kravitz spoke up again. "Could I ask something of you?" he murmured, clearly telegraphing Angus the option to say no.

"Okay," Angus said instead, wiping condensation off his hands with a napkin.

Kravitz smiled at him. "What brought on this interest in the Raven Queen?"

It was a question Angus would have answered immediately, if he could. He gnawed on his lip as he thought. "I'm just kind of… interested in her. And deities, and the planar system. And you were willing to teach me."

Kravitz' expression was reminiscent of Taako's whenever Angus said something about how grateful he was that Taako took him in. "Of course I am, Angus, you only have to ask." It seemed that was the end of Kravitz' line of questioning, because he lifted his coffee again. "Drink up. We'll get going again soon."

Angus tried to drink his frappuccino as fast as he could and gave himself a nasty brain-freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finding the right balance between angus childishness and his wise-beyond-his-years attitude is very difficult! i hope i did it justice


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just typed this all up today because i had a lot of inspiration! i hope all the italics are correct.
> 
> please let me know if you like it!
> 
> warning for mentions of child death
> 
> i think there will be 1 more part after this

Angus stood back slightly from where Kravitz was pressing grass flat with his shoe. Kravitz insisted on Angus picking out his own clearing and drawing his own ritual circle, but he made this concession after Angus argued he probably wasn't heavy enough to flatten any grass. The way Kravitz genuinely laughed at that made Angus like him just a bit more.

"Okay," Kravitz said, standing up straight with his hands on his hips. The bright midday sun was shaded by the surrounding trees, dropping mottled rays here and there that gave the whole glade a mysterious look. Kravitz himself seemed entirely in his element. "You can't step into an incomplete ritual without disrupting the magic. What does that mean for us?"

"Start drawing the smallest circle first," Angus replied without thinking. This stuff, the theory, came easily to him. It was putting it all in practice that made him nervous.

Kravitz nodded, grinning. "Excellent. Let me…." He turned and started to rummage around in his bag, the sounds of glass and metal ringing around him. "So, traditionally, we would be making our circle out of…?"

Angus clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward a little for a better look. "Powdered iron. And the runes are drawn in powdered silver."

"Absolutely right, Angus. Today, however--" Kravitz stood up, holding a red aerosol spray paint can. "We'll use this. Iron and silver are still necessary but I find its easier for beginners to keep their lines neat if they can outline them first. This also takes out the need for a silver mirror, for symmetry."

He handed the can to Angus, who took it in both hands, looking down at it thoughtfully. "That's… very smart," Angus said.

When he looked up again, Kravitz seemed put out. "Okay, Einstein," he said mockingly.

Angus wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Had he talked back? "I-I'm sorry, sir," he stammered, keeping his eyes fixed on Kravitz' chest instead of his face. He hadn't felt so unbalanced in a while--maybe Kravitz would rescind the offer to teach him?

"Shit." The _highly_ uncharacteristic swear startled Angus even further. "It was a joke, Angus. I apologize. I'm used to talking to Taako like that and… well." Kravitz bowed slightly at the waist, sending his dark, wavy hair tumbling over his forehead. "I realize we aren't that close. I really am sorry."

Wrong-footed, Angus stood still for a few moments. "A joke," he repeated. In his opinion, Kravitz was 1) awkward and 2) serious. _Joking_ didn't factor into his assessment. "A goof," Angus said, trying to rationalize it to himself.

"Let's pretend it never happened, hm?" Kravitz asked, returning to his stiff, straight-backed posture. He was looking above Angus' head and a little to the left: the return of his awkwardness. Angus _could_ return to his own vigilant attitude as well.

"You can goof on me, Kravitz," he said instead. "Taako does all the time, I'm just more used to it from him, I guess. You surprised me." Angus should have stopped there, but his thoughts ran out of his mouth before he could hold them in. "You're not like anyone in my family, really. So I have to learn how to handle you."

A wry grin spread across Kravitz' face. "You do 'handle' Taako sometimes, I've noticed." Angus felt himself turning bright red but he ignored it, shrugging instead. "Ah, okay," Kravitz said, clapping his hands together. "The circle."

Angus nodded and shook the spray can rapidly. Then he walked closer to Kravitz and began to outline his circle. He made a second circle around the first with about a foot between the two. "And now iron and silver?" he asked, working out a cramp in his fingers from holding the can too tightly.

"Now iron and silver," Kravitz confirmed. "I would use different hands for each."

Angus went back to his bag and pulled out both components, and then carefully distributed each over their lines, dusting the silver in a fine layer between the two. The area, which was sun-warm just a few moments ago, went blisteringly cold when he was finished. Angus brushed his hands together, sprinkling excess powder to the grass in front of him, and watched the entire circle begin to glow bright white.

Kravitz stood at his side, smiling proudly at his work. "A perfect ritual, Angus!" He held out a hand invitingly, and after a moment, Angus took it. He felt a thin loop of leather clasped between their palms. "I want you to think hard, now," Kravitz said, gently squeezing his hand. "Think of the Raven Queen, and think of her domain. Can you do that?"

"I-I don't know what it looks like?" Angus squeaked, digging in his heels when Kravitz began to lead him forward into the inexorable pull of the magic contained in their ritual circle.

"Yes, you do, Angus. _Think_."

Angus shut his eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as he could.

The sounds of the forest, and the cars on the road just a few hundred feet away from the clearing, ended abruptly. Instead, he heard the crackle of fire, warm air washing over Angus' face and enticing him to open his eyes.

A woman sat next to the fire's brick hearth, staring down at the flames with her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the arm of an overstuffed green armchair. Long black hair flowed over her shoulder and pooled in her lap. Her eyes--irises and pupils filmed over white like she was blind… or dead--moved slowly from the fire to Angus and Kravitz, standing a few feet away.

Immediately, Kravitz went to one knee, bowing his head. "Goddess," he said in a low voice.

Angus lowered his gaze as well, suddenly unsure if he were even _allowed_ to look the Raven Queen in the eye. His nerves fled him with the same welcoming rush of hot air from the fire, leaving him feeling kind of floaty, like he did after a good cry. "Hello, ma'am," he greeted, still staring at his shoes. "I'm Angus."

He gasped at the feeling of another mind brushing his own. _I know who you are,_ the Raven Queen murmured directly into his head.

When she didn't continue, Angus clenched his fists at his sides. "I really wanted to meet you, ma'am. I took the chance, before Kravitz could change his mind." Kravitz shifted beside him but Angus couldn't tell why. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

 _Do not hide your eyes,_ she said, instead of answering his question. When he looked up again, the Raven Queen made a lazy gesture with her hand, conjuring a chair across from herself on the other side of the fire. Then she lowered her hand and sighed, leaning further onto her elbow.

Angus trotted over to the second chair and pulled himself into it, a bit embarrassed that it was too high off the ground for him to just sit down on. When he had himself situated, hands folded politely in his lap, the Raven Queen… _smiled_ at him.

 _Ask,_ she said.

"I-I didn't bring my notebook in," Angus admitted in a rush, "So I can only ask what I remember. Um." He tried not to look down at his knees but her unwavering gaze was starting to unnerve him. "How do you choose Reapers? Is it a p-punishment?"

Kravitz' snickers were audible across the room. The Raven Queen glanced over at him and rolled her eyes; Angus huffed a surprised laugh at her sense of humor. _It is not a punishment. It is… a reward._ She didn't elaborate.

"Um, okay." Angus tightened his fingers around each other. "Are there any… criteria to become a follower?"

The Raven Queen frowned at him, her dark eyebrows drawing low over her pale eyes. _You are a child,_ she said. _I am Death._

Angus swallowed. "I know, ma'am."

 _You are a child,_ she repeated, and her mental voice sounded final, but Angus knew this was his one chance to talk to her. He would risk being rude if it got him the answers he needed.

"I'm _Human_ , ma'am," he stressed. "I-I won't live as long as Kravitz, or m-m-my dad. I know it's too selfish, but I want to make sure I can see them after I die."

The Raven Queen lifted her hand again, palm down. Then she turned her wrist in a fluid motion so her palm faced the ceiling--Angus looked up then, noticing there wasn't traditional spackle there, just wooden beams joining at a point in the center of the room. An incorporeal book dropped quickly from a rift Angus couldn't see down directly into her hand.

She opened the book and flipped a few pages, and then a few more, and then a few _more_. Then she made a pleased sound from behind closed lips and tapped at the page. When she closed the book, it made a sharp _snap_.

 _Child,_ she repeated a third time. _You have no business in my realm for decades to come._

To his mortification, Angus felt frustrated tears begin to well up in his eyes. "I-I almost starved to death a few years ago, ma'am. _Then_ , I was a child. I _wanted_ to die, in my parents' house, but now I don't want to leave Taako alone--" His voice cut off and he lifted the back of his hands to his eyes, wiping desperately at the wetness there and almost knocking his glasses to the floor.

He sniffled a few times, getting himself back under control. "Ma'am--" He looked up and the Raven Queen was inches from him, standing in front of his chair. She didn't look that tall up close, shorter than Kravitz, maybe even shorter than Taako. Her hair still fell in a flat cascade over her shoulder and down to her knees.

 _Listen to me,_ she said slowly. Angus nodded, silent. _You have taken too much on yourself. I have seen Infinity. I am Death. You,_ she pointed at Angus' chest, _Are a child._ She sighed and tapped her bare foot on the deep orange rug underneath them. _Return to me after Human maturity… Kravitz?_

Kravitz didn't lift his head, but he seemed to be paying more attention. "Around eighteen, I believe, Goddess," he replied.

The Raven Queen nodded to herself. _Return to me at eighteen._ She blinked down at him, and then smiled. _You will not leave…_ Taako _alone. You will fill a purpose for me._

Angus weakly smiled back, but he could feel the corners of his mouth trembling. "T-thank you, ma'am, I promise, I won't disappoint you," he said in a rush.

The Raven Queen reached forward, pressing one fire-warmed hand to the side of his head and using her thumb to brush across his eyebrow. Her lukewarm touch felt like sliding into a tepid bath on a hot day. _I would have seen failure, Angus, and I would not have offered._ Her expression was almost… fond? _Kravitz,_ she called again.

The feeling was not unlike dropping suddenly and getting winded. Angus found himself flat on his back on the grass inside the circle, which had burned away, leaving only light colored smoke rising around him. He tilted his head backward and saw Kravitz, standing upright, his hands in his back pockets.

"Alright, Angus?" he called, a grin on his face.

Angus scrambled to his feet and ran up to him, throwing his arms around Kravitz' waist and pulling him into a bonecrushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, the title is from [in the garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wepdZFa2nUU), one of my very favorite songs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience!
> 
> this is the last part of the fic. i really, really enjoyed writing about kravitz and angus feeling out their step father/step son relationship, so expect more of it! also expect more taakitz romance times : )

Angus didn't realize how much energy he had expended just standing up until a wave of fatigue threatened to pull him back to the ground. Thankfully Kravitz had a good enough hold on him that he didn't faceplant or anything embarrassing, but they both ended up in the grass, Angus slumped against Kravitz' chest.

"You channeled a lot of magic just now, Angus," Kravitz explained in a low voice while Angus just concentrated on breathing. "You'll be okay after a rest at home."

Angus murmured something unintelligible against Kravitz' shoulder and earned a chuckle for his trouble. "Come on, we'll catch a cab home." Kravitz stood up and lifted Angus with him--at first, Angus assumed he was being placed on his feet to walk the half mile out of the clearing and onto the street. Then Kravitz hitched him up on his hip like Taako normally carried him. His hold was a little cautious, so Angus wrapped his arms around Kravitz' neck so he didn't fall.

The chill of the circle completely dissipated after the ritual broke. Kravitz had to get near it to pick up both of their bags and carry them on his opposite shoulder, and it felt just as warm there as it did when they arrived. The sun had lowered significantly, sending more shadows than light into the clearing and making Angus think about just _how much_ magic he had channeled.

"Time passes oddly during rituals," Kravitz said, as if reading Angus' thoughts. "Usually when I perform them, it takes anywhere from five to ten minutes total. For you, a couple of hours is normal. Unfortunately that also means your spell slots are definitely toast."

"Your first ritual?" Angus asked weakly, hoping Kravitz understood what he meant.

Kravitz hummed in thought. "It was much the same," he said. He walked along the dirt path through Neverwinter Forest like he was hovering a few inches off the ground, not tripping over anything or even stepping on obstacles. Angus knew, if he were made to walk this again as tired as he was, he wouldn't make it three steps without stumbling over his own feet.

Angus shifted. "Much?" he prompted.

"I was alone. I had tried Contact Other Plane once, before I was ready, and almost… saw something I shouldn't have. So I tried a more formal process. I was young, and cocky, and I decided I could replicate a ritual out of a book without any experience. It failed spectacularly and almost pulled me into the Astral plane with it. 

"After that, I started to take it seriously. I studied for a few months, and got in touch with other acolytes of the Raven Queen. It took me almost an hour to set up a proper ritual, and then, when it was over, almost six more hours had passed." Kravitz huffed a humorless laugh. "I was so exhausted I slept the night right there, on the ground. Luckily I was in a safe enough area that no one discovered me, because I would _not_ have been able to defend myself. 

"And then, in the early morning, I finally made it home. I had to sleep another eight hours in my actual bed before I regained all my spell slots, and I only had a few more than you do right now at the time. It was… not ideal."

While Angus was intensely interested in the story--and hearing Kravitz talk for long periods, which he rarely did--the combination of not having to walk and Kravitz' familiar voice was making him more tired. ""M sorry," he offered, laying his head on Kravitz' shoulder.

Kravitz laughed again, but more genuinely this time. "It's quite alright, Angus. I'm just glad I was here with you. I'd be scared to death, to think of you sleeping out here alone."

Not " _Taako_ would be scared to death." Not "Taako would kill me if I left you out here." He was worried about Angus outside of his relationship with Taako. Angus hardly dared to hope, but maybe Kravitz really, actually liked Angus as a person.

That thought kept Angus awake for about another minute before he couldn't resist the urge to close his eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

"Yeah, I mean, it was expensive fucking lingerie, and it only took three weeks to get here."

"Sorry? Three _weeks_? They shipped from Waterdeep, not Dambrath. What took them so fucking long?"

Angus, awoken by conversation (although both voices were low) tried to take stock of his surroundings without moving too much. He felt a little sore, like he had sat in the same position for too long, but he was warm and comfortable so he knew he was with family.

"Dude, they're handmade. And _lace_."

Taako scoffed, a sound Angus would know anywhere. "I hope you get good use out of them, then. Three fucking weeks," he repeated under his breath.

"I would ask to see them, but," a new, third voice said. Angus startled a bit, able to _feel_ the voice under his head. The other two were laughing identical high-pitched cackles.

"Krav, quit flirting with my sister. I know she's hotter than me and all--"

"We're identical, dumbass."

Angus blinked his eyes open when the laughter started up again. He didn't have his glasses on, so he could only see clearly for a few inches and then the rest was shapes and colors. "Daddy?" he asked, shifting gingerly.

"I'm here, baby." Taako came into focus to Angus' right, his expression concerned. "You were really knocked out there. You feelin' better?"

Angus nodded. "Sort of," he confirmed. When he attempted to lift his arms for a hug, he was waylaid by his favorite quilt, the knit fabric wrapped around him. Hands larger and lighter than Taako's aided him in untangling himself and Angus felt himself turning scarlet as he realized whose lap he was sitting in.

"Sorry, sir," he said, tilting his head back to look up at Kravitz. "I didn't mean to sleep on you for so long."

Kravitz smiled at him, having succeeded in freeing Angus from his blanket. "It was no trouble, sweetheart. You needed at least a short rest, after all that."

Taako leaned forward and put Angus' glasses on his nose; Angus blinked as the rest of his living room became clear, Lup sitting on the couch with Taako while Kravitz and Angus sat in the adjacent armchair. "You didn't want to leave him, kid, and we didn't want to wake you," Lup said, grinning. "It was super cute, don't worry."

"How did your ritual go?" Taako asked, resting his chin in his hands. "Did you meet Krav's mom? Krav wouldn't tell us. He said it was a personal experience or some shit."

"She's not my 'mom,' Taako," Kravitz said. His protest obviously fell on deaf ears.

Angus bit his lip, suddenly unsure if he could tell Taako or not, especially in front of Lup. "Well," he said nervously, gathering his blanket into a tight ball in his lap. "Um, sir. Taako. I think maybe you'll be angry with me."

The light, open atmosphere of the room suddenly went still. "Why would I be angry with you, pumpkin?" Taako asked softly.

"I kind of… promised my soul to the Raven Queen."

Surprisingly, Lup laughed. "I fucking knew it," she crowed gleefully, and Taako grumbled to himself while he fished into the pocket of his oversized cardigan. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and slapped it into Lup's hand. "You're so predictable, kid," she said while shaking her head.

Angus could only blink at them. His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest; he couldn't actually be sure he wasn't still asleep, and dreaming. "So… you're not mad?" he asked.

Taako stood up and walked forward so he was standing in front of Angus, and then lovingly brushed a few curls off of his forehead. "I can't say that I'm, like, fucking _jazzed_ about it, but I don't own you just because you're my son." Taako put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Obviously Krav trusts her, so she can't be all that terrible. In fact, this makes you a total badass."

A startled, almost hysterical giggle bubbled up out of Angus. "I cried in front of her," he said pointedly.

" _I_ cried in front of her," Kravitz chimed in, seeming utterly unsurprised about how easy Taako was taking everything. "I was much older than you, and she scared the living shit out of me."

"I'm gonna buy you a leather jacket," Lup mused out loud.

Angus dropped his face into his hands and shook his head, wondering how exactly he had gotten so lucky to gain the family he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you all for reading! what did you think about krav and angus getting closer?


End file.
